untouchable prince
by bbhunyue
Summary: ketika pangeran tak tersentuh byun baekhyun, bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang sedikit bersifat sama denganya dingin, kejam, arogant,. how next abouy this story? lets, chek this out!, gak bisa bikin summary, chanbaek, chanyeol x baekhyun, and exo other cast


Untouchable Prince

 **one**

'Tok tok tokk,,'

suara yang terdengar itu mengusik tidur lelap seorang namja yang sedang tidur nyenyak di dalam kamarnya.

"tuan muda bangun saatnya untuk bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah" pintanya, tak berselang lama pintu pun terbuka,

"iyaa eonniku aku bangun, cah apa ayah ibu di rumah?", tanyanya pada pelayan yang membangunkannnya tadi,si pelayan pun menggeleng lemah tak mengerti apa yang harus di ucapkan, tuan muda nya pun tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya, entahlah meskipun sudah berapa lama dia merasakan sesak karena orang tuanya selalu mementingkan aset harta yang telah di carinya selama ini ketimbang dirinya sendiri tapi dia tidak mempunyai rasa tidak suka terhadap orang tuanya tersebut, melainkan sifat kebalikannya ya dia mempunyai cinta yang tulus kepada kedua orang tuanya memlebihi apapun. Bahkan dia rela menukar kehidupannya sendiri. Ya itulah dia byun baekhyun, lelaki yang berusaha sekuat tenaga memyembuyikan kesedihanya sendiri agar terlihat kuat di hadapan orang lain.

Skip

1 setengah jam kemudian mobil itu melaju cepat dari kediaman keluarga tuan byun, dalam perjalannya hanya hening yang terlewati tidak ada yang berani membuka suara di antara mereka sang sopir hanya melirik tuanyya lewat kaca sepion mobil, sampai tuannya menyadari hal itu barulah baekyun membuka suara.

"ada apa paman, apa ada masalah dengan penampilan ku kenapa paman melihatku seperti itu''

sang supir pun kaget di buatnya higga dia bersuara terbata.

"A..an anu tuan tidak saya hanya memikirkan tuan".

"kenapa, paman memikirkanku?"

baekhyun pun merasa bingung kenapa supir nya itu memikirkanyya, sampai dia baru ingat kalau sekarang dia akan di pindahkan dari sekolahnya bahkan baekhyun tidak menegrti alasan di balik dirinya di pindahkan dari sekolah karena menurutnya tidak penting juga yang terpenting dirinya harus menuruti apa semua yang di katakan kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun mengerti pastilah supirnya itu merasa khawatir baekyun pun merasa terharu merasa masih ada yang nafas baekhyun pun terdengar di telinga sang sopirnya tadi.

"aku akan baik-baik saja paman, paman tidak usah khawatir dan satu lagi jangan memanggilku tuan aku merasa mual mendengarnya apa paman lupa perjanjian kita huh?'' suara tawa pun terdengar mengiringi perjalan mereka sampai mereka berhenti ditujuan mereka.

"nah baek,, sekarang turunlah kita sudah sampai".

"baiklah paman sihndong terimakasih"ucapyun baekht kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

baehkyun sampai didepan gerbang sekolah ,sekolah ternama di negaranya ''Elyxion school" baekhyun terus melangkah melewati gerbang sambil mengeratkan pegangngan pada tasnya dalam hati dia berkata " _apa aku bisa, apa aku bisa melewatinya?"_ huh helaan nafas terdengar baekhyun pun berucap

"ayo baek kau harus bisa", dia berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk menemui guru yang akan menadampinginya nanti, dia terus bejalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan kumpulan banyak siswa-siswi, banyak yang menatapnya seolah ingin mengulitinya,baekhyun pun sadar kalau dia sedang di perhatikan tapi baekhyun tidak menanggapinya hanya berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikan sekitar , dia tau mengapa orang-orang itu menatapnya seperti itu dirinya berfikir mungkin orang itu lagi memuja dirinya karena keluaganya,yah siapa yang tidak tau dirinya anak dari salah satu orang terkaya di asia, bahkan seluruh dunia tau seberapa kayanya tuan byun. Tapi tak banyak dari mereka juga terlihat seperti ingin mencemooh dia tau itu semua tapi dirinya lebih memilih acuh tak meresponnya sedikitpun karena dirinya sering mengalami hal seperti itu, (yah dia sudah kebal pemirsah) .tanpa sadar ada satu siswa yang mengawasi nya dengan tatapan yang menghunus tajam tentu saja tanpa sepengatahuan baekyun. baekhyun terus berjalan menelusuri koridor trsebut sampai dia berhenti didepan ruangan yah tidak salah lagi itu dia ruangan yang di tuju tadi , baekhyun pun lekas mengetuk pintu di depannya tak berapa lama ada guru yang menyambutnya

"oh masuklah byun baekhyun-shi'' ,guru itu berujar.

bekhyun pun membungkuk sopan lantas ikut masuk mengikuti gurunya tadi. Setelahnya baekyun pun pun di arahkan menuju kelas nya, tepat di sana ada sebuah ruangan yang di atas pintu masuknya tertulis nama XI.A ,baekhyun memasuki ruangannya dan di sambut oleh guru yang sedang mengajar karena jam pelajaran telah di mulai 15 menit yang lalu guru sempat memberikan reaksi yang membikin mood baekhyun menurun bagaimana tidak gur di depanyya itu menatap baekhyun dengan matanya yang sampai mau keluar. Baekhyun pun membungkukkan tubuhnya guru itu pun menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya meskipun guru itu membatin dalam hati ' _tanpa memperkenalkan diri juga semua orang sudah tau'_ guru itu kemudian berujar kepada muridnya

"nah semuanya sekarang dikelas kita kedatangan siswa baru" sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun lantas guru itu berkata

"nah baekhyun sekarang perkenalkan dirimu",

Baekhyun mengangguk menururuti perintah gurunya tadi

"perkenalkan nama saya byun baekhyun semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik terimakasih"

Setelahnya baekhyun memprkenalkan diri, tak lama kemudian terdengar bisk bisik yang membuat telinga baekyun gatal , setelah itu sang guru pun menyuruh baekhyun untuk menempati bangku kosong yang berada di depan dekat jendela.

Skip time

*Another place

 **DUG DUGH**

 **BUAGH,BUAGH,BUAGH**

 **BRAKK**

suara kesakitan itu terdangar dari ruangan kosong yang berada dekat dengan gudang lantai paling atas yang tidak dilalui oleh seorangpun, benar saja siapa juga yang mau mati muda gara-gara mengaggu kesenangan mereka ,

"c c cuu khkup aa akH ku moh-.''

Belum selesai berkata lelaki yang di pukuli sudah di cengkram kerahnya dan di seret oleh salah satu dari orang yang memukulinya tadi

 **BRUAAKK** ,,

suara memekakkan telinga itu terdengar seraya orang tadi membanting orang yang di pukulinya tadi di meja yang sudah usang, namja yang mambantingnya tadi menatapnya dengan tajam sehingga hanya dengan menatap semua orang bisa mati dengan sektika. (lebay *ahh) ,tak cukup membantingnya saja bahkan namja tadi malah menambah penyiksaan dengan mneginjak ,menendang, banhkan memukulinya lagi sampai wajah namja yang menjadi mangsanya tadi tak terlihat setruktur wajahnya karena sudah di penuhi oleh lumuran darah, tak berlangsung lama penindasan itu pun berhenti saat bel istirahat sekolah berbunyi, "bersihkan tubuh kalian dan biarkan dia sendiri di sini sampai dia sadar dengan sendirinya" terdengar suara bariton dari namja yang telah puas dengan acara besenang-senagnya lantas setelah mendangar nada perintah itu semua anak buah dari namja tadi meniggalkan mangsanya dan berjalan mengikuti pemimpinnya.

Di tempat lain terdengar bel istirahat berbunyi baekhyun pun beranjak dari kursinya saat dia memasukaan semua bukunya datang dua siswa yang menepuk bahunya, baekhyun terkaget dan langsung menoleh menemukan dua siswa yang mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya berkenala,

"hai namaku luhan dan perkenalkan ini temanku namanya zitao",

baekhyun pun menjawabnya "ooh hai aku byun ba-",

"aku tau,, byun baekhyun kan"

belum selsai melanjutkan acara perkenalannya salah satu dari namja tadi memotong perkataannya begitu saja. Baekhyun pun berujar

"oh "

sambil tersenyum namja tadi ingin mengajak baekhyun ke kantin agar bisa berkenalan lebih lanjut supaya bisa lebih akrab tapi baekhyun menolaknya secara halus, dan kedua namja tadi berlalu sambil berfikir iya juga mana ada orang macam dia mau makan di kantin sekolah. Dan disini lah baekhyun berada sekarang berjalan menaiki tangga sambil membawa buku di tanggannya menuju rooftop sekolah, dalam perjalanan dia bersenandung kecil sampai terdangar suara erangan minta tolong dia berhenti, dan menajamkan pendangarannya dan menusuri dimana suara tersebut berasal , baekhyun berhenti di hadapan namja yang terlihat kesakitan bahkan bisa di sebut namja itu sudah serupa zombie dengan kucuran darah dimana mana baekhyun di landa rasa bimbang antara menolongnya atau menagabaikannya begitu saja lantas tanpa berfikir lama baekhyun membopongnya memasukkan buku yang di bawanya tadi ke saku jas sekolahnya, sambil menurunu tangga abekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa gesah karena tangga yang di lewatinya tidaklah sedikit bayangkan saja lantai 4 sampai lantai dasar tanpa memikirkan berapa lama perjalanan yang di tempu baekhyun pun terus membopoh namja tadi sambil terengah engah dalam perjalananya baekhyun banyak melihat siswa maupun siswi sedang bercanda gurau ada juga yang sekedar menatapnya yah hanya menatapnya saja tanpa ada keinginan sedikit membantu membopoh namja yang terluka tersebut, baekhyun tidak mersa kaget sama sekali bahkan dirinya kini mulai di landa rasa bimbang lagi antara harus membantu namja ini atau tiadak karena dia sudah tau menau hal yang seperti ini. yah penindasan,, tidak mungkin bukan di sekolah yang sebesar ini tidak ada kejadian seperti ini.

Dan akhirnya baekhyun sampai juga di uks di sanaa dia menggedor gedor pintu dengan tidak sabaran, sesampainya pintu di buka dia bertemu dengan petugas uks dia langsung menggantikan baekhyun membopoh namja terluka tadi lalu membaringkannya di ranjang uks. " saya menemukannya di lantai empat di sana di dekat gudang" ujarnya sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya , petugas uks itu pun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum yang mengambarkan bahwa kejadia seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi, setelah membersihkan lukanyapetugas itu berbalik.

"oh iya kamu murid baru itu ya perkanalkan namaku oh sehun panggi saja sehun",

baekhyun menyalami dan ikut memperkanalkan dirinya,

" aku byun baekhyun panggil saja baekhyun " ujarnya sambil tersenyum ,

" sudah menjadi kebiasaan kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi , tapi semua yang ada di sekolah ini hanya diam tanpa menindak lanjuti lebih lanjut masalah yang terjadi bahkan guru sekalipun," bakhyun pun hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengar perkataan sehun, karana sudah tau pasti kejadian penindasan seperti ini suda pasti terjadi bagaimana juga caranya menghentikannya melaporkanyya pada polisi? sudah pasti polisi lebih memilih menutup mulut karena sudah pasti orang orang seperti itu lebih membutuhkan uang di bandingkan rasa kepedulian terhadap orang lain, sambil memecah keheningan baekhyu berujar.

"maaf,, apa saya boleh kembali ke kelas, saya masih ada kelas nanti saya akan kesini lagi menjenguknya",

"yah silahkan , lagian kamu juga siswa baru tidak mungkin bukan meninggalkan kelas begitu saja" ujar sehun ,

baekhyun menanggapinya dengan membungkukan kepala . saat tiba dia keluar uks dia berjalan sambil membersihkan pakainnya yang terkena noda darah tadi ,

"uhh butuh waktu lama pasti untuk membersihkannya"

ujar baekhyun dia tidak punya waktu kalau haru ke toilet untuk mebersihkannya tapi mau gimna lagi dia juga tidak kuat sama bau amis yang menguar dari pakaiannya,, tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari menuju toilet melewati beberapa kerumunan orang yang menatapnya aneh, dia terus berlari sampai tidak memerhatikan ke depan sehingga dia menubruk seseorang dan terjatuh begitu saja, baekhyun terbanting kebelakang, menatap orang yang di tubruknya tadi ,baekhyun sebenarnya merasa kesal tapi bagaimana lagi dia juga yang salah berlari tanpa melihat kedepan , lantas baekhyun pun berdiri menatap namja yang di tabraknya tadi oh god dia manusia apa vampire dalam hati baekhyun merutuki sikapnya yang masih memikirkan wajah namja tersebut. Tanpa basa basi baekhyun membungkuk kan badan sedikit dan berujar kata maaf,

"maafkan kecerobohanku yang tidak melihat ke depan aku minta maaf ."

baekhyun berfikir setelah dia berujar seperti itu namja yang di tatapnya tadi meresponyya dengan bicara pada baekhyun tapi apa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya namja itu park chayeo ldia hanya menatap nyalang baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang tajam, baekhyun sendiri yang di tatap seperti itu bukanya takut malah menatap balik park chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya, setelah kejadian tadi baekhyun langsung berujar pada namja yang di tabraknya tadi " sekali lagi maafkan aku atas kecerobohan ku , sekarang aku masih ada kelas aku harus pergi untuk membersihkan diriku,,"

setelahnya baekhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan park chanyeol, anak buah yang mengikuti chanyeol tadi ingin segera menghentikan baekhyun tapi chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya memberi tanda kalau menyruh mereka mebiarkannya. semua yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi hanya membolakan matanya ada yang merasa kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tapi sebagian dari mereka banyak yang merasa takut karena berani beraninya seseorang dengan lancang berurusan dengan seorang park chanyeol mereka berfikir setelah ini baekhyun akan jadi mangsa baru penindasan seorang PCY. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menunjukkan smirk andalannya sambil berujar dalam hati " _ck dengan mudahnya kau datang pada orang sepertiku byun"._

setelahnya chanyeol langsung berjalan sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Appah ini maafkan aku, aku auth baru yang pastinya abaal- abal**

 **Aku Cuma menyalurkan hoby akuh , jadi kalu ada yang baca sekali lagi kalau ada yng baca kasih komen di kotak repiew yaaa biar aku bisa tau mau mana yang kurang terimakasih salam pisang latin PCY mueheheee**


End file.
